


comfort came against my will

by allisonmartined



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's always been a self-contained storm of rage and want and jealousy swirling dangerously around everything else she is. (As the wolf, it bursts from her lungs, and her mouth, and her teeth.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	comfort came against my will

Before,

 

 

she felt boxed in, _contained_ , like all her edges were maddeningly being scraped smooth. Her body betrayed her then, oozing and seizing, a trap for her to die inside of, a never ending misery that left her cold. (Before, she was stubborn and determined in a way she could feel her skin fighting against. But she wasn't _strong_. Not like she wanted, like she needed.)

 

 

She's always been a self-contained storm of rage and want and jealousy swirling dangerously around everything else she is. (As the wolf, it bursts from her lungs, and her mouth, and her teeth.)

 

 

The first time she notices Stiles, she's reading about Natasha Romanoff and imagining the weight of a gun in her palm. He's waving his hands in front of his face and his friend is frowning with a slight eyebrow raise. _No man, the whole point is that Batman doesn't have powers, that's what make him such a hero,_ he's saying as his friend tries to talk through the streams of words. _Superman, though, Stiles. Superpowers equals superhero._ Stiles rolls his eyes, _Yeah, no, man. That is the most simplistic definition of a superhero you could possibly give. Like, dude, seriously. Batman is super- **awesome**._ And she has to fight back a laugh and an eye raise of her own. Though, she concedes, Batman is pretty awesome, if you like gloomy billionaires. (She prefers stealthy assassins, herself.)

 

She watches him after that, the way his eyes glitter when he laughs, or the quip of his mouth when he's holding back a biting remark, or the way his neck is dotted, like confetti she could lick off. She knows, like everybody knows, how Stiles tracks Lydia with his eyes and words. But Lydia is a distant sun to his luminescent blue and green planet. And Erica could be his entire atmosphere, if he wanted. If he just saw her.

 

 

Derek comes to her with predatory eyes and too many teeth. He's beautiful and dangerous, and nothing she wants. But she wants what's beneath. Power and sharpness and a body that destroys.

 

 

She says yes, and he probably thinks she's looking at his mouth, but she's eyeing his teeth, all angular and razor sharp. She smiles as she feels them pierce her skin.

 

 

 

  
After,

 

 

It feels like a key and a lock and a door swinging open. It feels like birds fleeing a cage. It fells like a wave crashing onto an island. It feels like a supernova. She doesn't know if this how it felt for Scott or Isaac or Boyd but that's how it felt for her, like suddenly she could expand.

 

 

Some people don't appreciate her expansion but some people do, some people _really really_ do. Boys line up to lick her leopard print heels and she takes them apart at her will. But they don't please her, the part behind her eyes that growls and sparks, it wants something else. So she kisses a girl in the bathroom, hands beneath skirts, palm flat and warm and fingers crooked and deadly. It's better, makes her pant and want the way the harsh grunts of boys never did.

 

 

There's something about Stiles that itches beneath her skin now. She mistakes it for irritation for a while, until he holds her in the traincar, pets her hair, whispers _Hey, Selena_ into her sweat-and-fear soaked skin. He smells like worry and feels like safety and she realizes it's the absence of the smell of _pack_ that's been grating on her, making her feel uneasy and uncertain.

 

 

 

Lydia is around more.

 

Planets rotate, universes collapse, stars die out and somewhere in the middle Erica starts to revolve around her fiery sun. It's not an easy thing, Erica doesn't fall into it the way Stiles falls into Derek's orbit. It's a collision of courses, in a way, and Erica doesn't even see it coming.

 

 

 

Later,

 

 

 

they're wrapped up around one another in Lydia's bed, skin sliding against skin, Erica's hands sliding down the slopes of Lydia's body. Erica rubs the pad of her thumb over her clit, before moving her tongue against it, eliciting a gasp and a _Fuck, I hate you_ from the girl beneath her. She laughs against her and Lydia digs her heel into her back. She sucks on her clit before moving lower so she can place her tongue deeper and deeper inside. She devours her scent and her taste and the white hot heat until Lydia is shaking beneath her, breaking apart in a million different pieces of star-bright light.

 

 

They lay there, an endless continuation of skin, Lydia trailing her fingers over her spine and neck and shoulder, drawing spells into dips and valleys.

 

  
They say _I see you, I burn for you_.

 

  
And she kisses _I know you, I love you, I howl for you_ into Lydia's neck.

 

  
It's always enough.

 

 

 

 


End file.
